Frank and Hazel's first kiss on the Argo II
by googleplexian
Summary: The title pretty much says it all-All the characters belong to Rick Riordan


Frank nervously paced the floor in front of Hazel, who was sitting cross-legged on the deck of the Argo II, leg also bouncing slightly in anxiety.

"They should be back by now," Frank said, on edge. "I mean, they've been gone for a while and pretty much everyone left except for us."

"It's fine Frank," Hazel calmly replied. "It's only been half an hour; it probably took them that long just to get there." All of the other demigods had went on a supply run, the damages from the last monster attack being just a little bit too much to bear.

Frank sighed. "You're probably right." His words didn't match his actions though. He kept running his fingers through his hair, grown a little longer than the usual buzz-cut because of lack of time and management. Hazel liked the new hairdo, even though Frank insisted he looked like a savage person.

Hazel patted the floor next to her. "Sit. You're making me nervous." Frank came over with an embarrassed grin on his face and sat next to her. Hazel unfolded her legs so they were sticking straight out and leaned her head against Frank, who was leaning back on the heels of his hands.

Frank bit his lip. "When are they-"

"Shhh," Hazel said quietly. "Just stop worrying and enjoy the moment for a second, okay?" Frank looked slightly surprised at Hazel's comment.

"Okay." Frank lifted one of his hands up, putting all of his weight onto the other and stoked Hazel's hair softly. She leaned gladly into the touch, and they sat in silence for bit. "But what if-"

"Be quiet, Beast Boy." Hazel sat up a little bit so she could look him straight in the face. "I really like you and you really like me so lets just shh for a moment." Frank smiled at her.

"You really like me?" he asked, teasing.

"Yes, I do," came the reply, along with a light slap on the chest.

"I'm not really sure I like 'Beast Boy'," Frank said after a quiet moment.

"Well, just deal with it," Hazel said, jokingly irritated. "I won't like you much longer if you keep complaining."

"I wouldn't want that," Frank replied, suddenly serious.

"It won't happen." Hazel looked at Frank, really looked at him, and came to a decision. _New times, new ways_, she thought to herself. Hazel leaned forward, ever so slightly, and saw a flash of panic in Frank's eyes before pure adoration drove it out. They were almost touching, two inches apart when Hazel started to panic, not knowing what to do or if this was okay. She was about to lean back when she felt a hand behind her head roughly push her forward. She only had time to gasp and vaguely wonder whose hand it was before all thought was driven from her mind, save for the thought of Frank's lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and slow, with their eyes fluttering closed without being told to and hands coming up to touch each other's faces unbidden but definitely not unwelcome. Hazel heard a faint sound, like a high-five, but it didn't matter. She was in her own little Frank and Hazel world, population, two. A small cough made it into their world, and they broke apart, slightly gasping and blushing, now aware that there was a third party watching.

Hazel and Frank looked over to see the other demigods standing there, all with huge grins on their faces. Percy looked at Leo. "Told you all they needed was a little push."

"Alright, alright, Ill give you that."

"Wait, it was_ you_ who pushed us together?" Hazel asked, incredulous, slightly fanning her blushing face. Old habits are hard to break.

"Well actually, it was Leo who pushed you, I pushed Frank, but yeah, essentially." Leo and Percy high-fived again and the other demigods smiled and congratulated the duo quietly, in laughs or little 'good job's. Frank and Hazel looked at each other through little sidelong glances and saw that they were both blushing. They stood up and brushed themselves off, Frank looking like a cartoon character that just ate something really spicy.

The other half-bloods started filtering back to their cabins, Leo collecting the supplies and heading to the engine room. Hazel looked at Drank and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey there, Beast Boy," she called out as she took Frank's hand, still a little apprehensive about the PDA. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Gold Girl" Frank replied. "Whatever you want." Hazel kissed him again on the lips, lightly, and they went around the corner, still holding hands.


End file.
